


Heartlines (Your heart is the only place that I call home)

by OnlyZouzou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, I adore Bellamy Blake, Kissing, Love, THIS IS A HAPPY FIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyZouzou/pseuds/OnlyZouzou
Summary: Clarke loves everything about Bellamy. Her favorite? Kissing him.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 42





	Heartlines (Your heart is the only place that I call home)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea of @griffintaste (on twitter), a little ball of energy and light, always super nice and optimistic, who asked for an OS where Clarke and Bellamy kiss non-stop. I don't know if that's what you had in mind, but here's what came out of it. I hope you'll like it!  
> Also, the chapter title comes from one of my favorite songs from Florence+the Machine

If Clarke was asked what she likes best about dating Bellamy, she knows exactly what she would say.

Okay, she loves his reassuring presence, the constant comfort he brings her, she usually so stressed and anxious. There is only by his side that she knows how to release the tension that keeps her on edge, that she slowly learns to let things go out of her control.

Yes, she likes the fact that he supports her no matter what and in every choice she makes, as long as it doesn't endanger her health. Like the time she stayed awake for 24 hours in a row to finish the series of paintings requested for her first public exhibition. He didn't need to say anything, but Clarke clearly understood his disapproval and concern when she came out of her little studio on shaky legs and he had to carry her to bed because she was so tired.

She could also point out that with him, she never gets bored. The young man is excited and curious about everything around him. Like the child who never tires of discovering new things, Bellamy knows how to marvel at everything and anything and always wants to discover what he doesn't have the chance to know yet. He's a well of knowledge, without limits or boundaries and Clarke thinks she'll never get tired of talking to him even when they can't agree on a particular topic (which is still happening on a regular).

Without a doubt, he is also the person who undoubtedly cares most about the people around him. His family isn't just related by blood, far from it. His sister is an essential part of his- of their lives, but that's not all. His family is also those he trusted, whom he gave his friendship to, those he let into his heart. And what a heart he has! A big kind heart. He inspires people, they follow him and listen to him because of it. A heart that spreads again and again and only increases the love it contains so that each person under his wings feels appreciated for their true worth. And Clarke is so happy to have a special place there. 

She might add that Bellamy, on top of being her boyfriend, is also her best friend. The two young people shared everything, the ups and downs, the loves and heartbreaks, the doubts and sorrows, the simple pleasures and the great joys. She couldn't say what they didn't experience side by side. Even before they fell in love with each other, they already loved each other deeply and Clarke knows that this is the foundation of their relationship. Chemistry, affinity, and unity have always shaped their relationship. She knows what's in his head even though he hasn't shared his thoughts yet. He knows what she wants to say even though she hasn't opened her mouth yet. This reality still stands today.

Also, she can't talk about Bellamy without describing how gorgeous he is. Even if she's not the type to give too much importance to this kind of stuff, she knows she won the lottery with him. When they started dating ten years earlier, and they were only two students, he was all muscle, long and carved in stone. Abdominal muscles so defined and arms so muscular that revealing them was almost sinful. And if he kept his distinctive brown curls (although they are now peppered with light grey hair), a beard now covers his previously shaven cheeks, his square jaw and the cute dimple on his chin.

The years have softened him, both in terms of his often explosive temperament and his body shape. Over, the long hours at the gym and the hellish sports schedule. Although Clarke and Bellamy still go for long hours of hiking in the woods, Bellamy now prefers hot mornings to languish under the duvet rather than footings under the morning breeze, and is now far too busy with his job as a University Teacher, the book club he runs every Thursday night, and the help he gives Clarke in her charity projects, to care that his old six-pack has now faded and that his shoulders are not so defined.

Clarke doesn't care that he's no longer the athlete of his youth, she's no longer the same either. What matters to her is that she still feels as good in his arms, that his embrace still brings her that indelible sense of safety that she has always felt around him, that she continues to admire his profile and how his eyes are shining with excitation or emotion. He is and always will be the most handsome man she laid her eyes on.

The sex is incredible, and it would have been hypocritical not to mention it. If their first times had been filled with a devouring passion that often left them breathless, the enthusiasm of their beginnings had eventually faded over the years for the best. Today, each contact of Bellamy still ignites Clarke's skin, just as each caress of the young woman always sets her companion on fire. They both know each other's bodies almost as well as their own, which only makes their relationship more intimate and captivating.

Not to mention the fact that Bellamy is amazingly gifted with his hands. And Clarke doesn't mean that he's good at DIY (although he is, like that time when he built her little workroom in the back of their garden with his bare hands so she can work on her illustrations with complete peace of mind), but simply that he's freaking GOOD. WITH. HIS. HANDS. And with his fingers. She doesn't want to brag, but he knows how to get her off in a matter of minutes, just as he also knows how to make the pleasure last over and over again, until Clarke is nothing more than a wreck in his expert hands, until she forgets her name, until she can only do one thing: screaming his name to beg him to finally end his delicious torture and let her surrender to the orgasm that he is so good at making last.

And if Clarke doesn't talk about his tongue when she explains how good Bellamy is in bed, it's not because he doesn't know how to use it. If he's that talented with his fingers, then imagine what he can do with his tongue. No, it's because what Clarke likes best about dating Bellamy is kissing him. And that's exactly what they're doing right now.

If she could, Clarke would spend hours kissing Bellamy. From the very beginning of their relationship, from the very first and hesitant kiss, she fell in love with the contact of his lips, with their soft and warm texture, with the way they dance in unison with hers. With each new kiss, she tries to capture and engrave the sensations it gives her. The heat that gently invades her body, the butterflies that flutter in her stomach, her heart rate that quickens and this unique and unbelievable feeling of being suddenly whole, as if he made her complete, accomplished her.

Bellamy's lips are firm but silky as they softly explore hers. His breath is burning on her skin. His woody scent is all around her and all Clarke can think about from the moment he leaned over her and she closed her eyes, is that she wants more.

As always, her boyfriend seems to be reading her thoughts and Bellamy's hands, first gently placed on her hips, rise again and again, along her sides, between her shoulder blades, and then in her hair. When Bellamy meets the elastic band that ties it in a ponytail, he growls and pulls on the fabric to release her long blond curls, then runs his hands through her golden hair. When his fingers reach and start scratching her scalp, Clarke moans and burns like a fire.

Without moving from the sofa on which they were sitting, she moves her thighs on either side of Bellamy's legs to straddle him and puts her own hands in the brown and messy curls she loves so much, tears him a sigh by pulling on them slightly. He gets revenge by biting her lower lip and the sensation of his tongue on the burn left by his tooth makes her forget everything.

Clarke opens up and Bellamy deepens their kiss with another groan. The sound vibrates within her and a shudder envelops her as Bellamy's tongue mixes with hers. A burning passion is ravaging her and all she can think about is removing the layers of clothing that separate his skin from hers. In tune with her desire, Bellamy's hands slide from her neck to her chest. A pressure of his hands on her breasts makes her hold her breath for a second and breaks the kiss as Bellamy's fingers begin to unbutton her shirt at an incredible speed. He's already on the third button when she stops him by putting her hand on his.

**"Wait. Is that a yes?"** she wonders, out of breath.

She doesn't know if the red of her cheeks comes from their kiss and the promise of what's to come or simply from the question she asked. When Bellamy's brown eyes get lost in the blue of her own, emotion suddenly engulfs her.

**"Clarke-"**

He is also breathless and if the young woman looks closer, she can see that, beyond the constellation of freckles and under the beard that covers his skin, his cheeks are colored with the same shade as her own.

**"Of course it's a yes! I've been asking you to marry me for years, how could I even think to say no?"**

**"Well, I told you no several times myself, so-"**

**"It was never a real no."**

When he sees the look on his girlfriend's face, he corrects himself and admits:

**"Okay, maybe once or twice, but Clarke, you're the love of my life and I know I'm yours, with or without marriage."**

An immense relief fills her with his words. A deep joy takes root in the very center of her heart and spreads gently through her veins and her body. However, she cannot help but feel a little guilty at the idea of having almost "stolen" the proposal he has already made on various occasions.

**"I'm sorry, Bellamy. I know it's not what you had in mind, but- I'm ready now. I don't want to wait anymore."**

His arm wraps around her waist to hold her against him, while his hand pushes back a strand of blond hair that has been lost in front of her light eyes before resting tenderly on her cheek.

**"You have nothing to apologize for, Clarke, I'm serious. It's the 21st century. If a woman doesn't have the right to propose her boyfriend, then where the world is going?"**

The young woman laughs and her smile is immediately refracted on Bellamy's face, which is illuminated by happiness that could be considered unprecedented. The glow in his eyes is filled with love and hope for the future- _their_ future, when he adds:

**"That's why I chose you, Clarke. That's why I love you. That's why I'm the happiest man on Earth- no, in the whole universe."**

**"Are you repeating your vows already?"** she teases gently.

**"Oh, you can laugh, but my vows will blow everything up. Bring the waterproof mascara, baby, I can't promise you won't need it."**

A silence, then:

**"We are getting married,"** he whispers, looking like he doesn't believe it yet.

**"Yes."**

**"You just proposed,"** Bellamy adds, moved and proud.

**"I did."**

**"You are my fiancée. We're engaged,"** he states, with a big smile on his face.

**"I am. We are."**

**"I love you."**

Clarke doesn't answer and simply lays her lips on his in a much more tender and chaste kiss than before. A kiss quickly made impossible by Bellamy's huge, blissful smile.

**"We have so much to organize, Clarke,"** he says suddenly overexcited. **"I have to call Octavia and-"**

**"Bellamy,"** Clarke stops him. **"I will be your wife and you will be my husband... Now, can we move on to the _"he-said-yes-sex"_ , please?"**

Bellamy's smile doesn't fade, but Clarke now recognizes in it the cockiness that characterizes it. The sparkling desire that sets his eyes on fire elicits strange things inside her own body.

**"Your wish is my command, future wife."**

Finally, their mouths meet again, their hands find their way back to their rightful spots among the curls and on half-open shirts. Their tongues intertwine again and Bellamy and Clarke pick up where they left off.

Kissing Bellamy is definitely Clarke's favorite pastime and yes, she can easily imagine doing it for the rest of their lives. 


End file.
